The present invention relates generally to a curtain, and more particularly to a roll-up curtain assembly for partitioning space into a private area.
Some bathroom in hotels or in home, there are a bathtub and an independent shower room. The shower room is usually partitioned by translucent glass and the entrance thereof is pivoted with a shutter or a door plank to prevent water spraying out of the shower room. Some of the shower room provides a slidable curtain or a fold-up shutter, they can be expended to close the entrance when use and can be received at one lateral side of the entrance when not use.
Except the shower room, there are some places need to be partitioned into a private area, such as a changing room. For these rooms, we usually take a shield, a curtain or a shutter to partition them into a temporary private area in a room.
No matter what type of the shade device as described above, they take a larger space to mount them on an entrance of the private area. That will decrease the space in the private area.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a roll-up curtain assembly, which has a simpler structure, an easy operating mode and reducing the mounting space.
According to the objective of the invention, the roll-up curtain assembly comprises an elongated seat frame, which is to be mounted at one lateral side of an entrance of a private area. The seat frame has an elongated opening. A shaft receives in the seat frame for free rotating. Means for reversing the shaft back, while the shaft rotating an angle. A curtain piece has one end thereof securing at the shaft then rolled up on the shaft. The free end of the curtain piece passes through opening of the seat frame. A stopping device mounts at the free end of the curtain piece for preventing the curtain piece reversing back in the seat frame, and a join assembly having a first join member and a second join member. The first join member mounts at the stopping device and the second join member mounts at the other lateral side of opposite from the seat frame of the entrance of the private area.